Formula modifications made to stabilize single phase peroxide containing compositions may result in compositions which are difficult to pump during the manufacturing process. There is thus a need for improved single phase peroxide containing compositions, for example dentifrice compositions, which not only exhibit cosmetic stability of the peroxide, and so are stable for long-term storage and are suitable for everyday consumer use, but also have rheological properties which make them easy to pump during manufacture and packaging.